honorversefandomcom-20200223-history
Timeline
This is a timeline of the events relevant to the Honorverse's history. Several different date formats are used: * Before Christ (BC) - dates increase as you go back in time * Anno Domini "Year of our Lord" (AD)Not to be confused with Ante Diaspora (AD) or Common Era (CE) - both begin with year 1 of the Gregorian calendar * Post Diaspora (PD) - first human colonization ship leaves Earth - 1 PD = 2103 CE * Ante DiasporaNot to be confused with Anno Domino "Year of our Lord" (AD), the use of AD as reference to Ante Diaspore is avoided to minimize confusion - Before first human colonization ship leaves Earth - 1 Ante Diaspora = 2102 CE. Dates increase as you go back in time. * After Landing (AL) - Colony Ship Jason lands on Manticore - 1 AL = 1416 PD Before Christ * Roughly 200 BC – Sun Tzu lived in China. ( ) Common Era * 17th Century CE – Isaac Newton formulated his laws of gravity. ( ) * 1740–1786 CE – Frederick the Great rules Prussia. * Late 18th Century CE – General Clausewitz wrote On War during the Napoleonic Era of the Final Age of Western Imperialism. ( ) * Early 19th Century CE – Oliver Perry led United States forces at the Battle of Lake Erie against the Kingdom of England in a war. The Battle of Lake Champlain was, also, fought. ( ) * Mid-19th Century CE – Matthew Perry of the United States helped open up trade with Japan. ( ) * 2064 CE (38 Ante Diaspora) – Lunar Revolt against Earth in the Sol System. ( ) Post Diaspora 1st Century PD * 2103 CE (1 PD) – The human diaspora from Earth began. ( ) 3rd Century PD * 203 PD – Lao Than discovered the cure for lung cancer. ( ) 5th Century PD * 478 PD – Cryogenics becomes available. ( ) * 488 PD – Church of Humanity Unchained colonists leave Earth for the Yeltsin's Star System. ( ) 6th Century PD * 562 PD – Frederick Clarke discovered Manticore System. 8th Century PD * 774 PD – Manticore Colony, LTD established rights to the Manticore System. ( ) * 775 PD – The colony ship ''Jason'' left Earth for the Manticore System. (HH1) 10th Century PD * 943 PD - The Final War officially ended. * 988 PD – Colonists landed on Grayson in the Yeltsin's Star SystemAustin Grayson dies on Grayson. ( ) 11th Century PD * 1003 PD – Hugh Yanakov chose a site for his family home near snow-capped mountains. His descendants would still be living in the site nine hundred years later. ( ) 12th Century PD * Early 12th Century PD – By this time, the colonists on Grayson lost most of their technological that they brought from Earth. ( ) * 1103 PD – The martial art form Coup de Vitesse was developed on the planet, Nouveau Dijon. ( ) 13th Century PD * 12th Century PD – The Grayson Civil War was fought between the Moderates and the Faithful. The Moderates defeated the Faithful and exiled them to the planet Masada. ( ) * 1246 PD – Scientists on the planet Beowulf perfected the impeller drive. ( ) * 1296 PD – Adrienne Warshawski invented the Warshawski sail. ( ) Tanakov wrote his book Tenets of War soon afterwards. ( ) 15th Century PD * 1410 PD - The Eridani Edict is legislated. * 3/21/1416 PD / 1 AL – The first shuttle from the Jason landed on Manticore. ( ) * 1454 PD/22 AL – The Manticoran Plague strikes. ( ) * 1454 PD – The Visigoth Wormhole Junction is discovered. ( ) * 1460 PD – The Mesa System is settled by the Detweiler Consortium. ( ) * Late 1400's – The Detweiler Consortium is renamed Manpower Incorporated. ( ) 16th Century PD * 16th Century PD – Gustav Anderman founded the Anderman Empire. ( ) * early 16th Century PD – The Danak System was colonized. ( ) * 1528 PD/ 65 AL - King Michael begun the construction of the cathedral. (HH9) * 1585 PD – The Manticore Wormhole Junction was discovered. ( ) 17th Century PD * 1640 PD/130 AL – The Admiralty Building was constructed in Landing. ( ) * between 1669 PD and 1681 PD – Edward Saganami died in the Battle of Carson. ( ) 18th Century PD * 1700 PD/182 AL – The Republic of Haven became the People's Republic of Haven and started using the DuQuesne Plan, which used a kind of deceit spending that created a welfare state. ( ) * 1703 PD – The first vessel from outside the Yeltsin's Star System visited the planet Grayson. ( ) * 1740s PD – The Havenite constitution was effectivly abandoned by the Legislaturists. (HH11) * 1760 PD – Founding of the Charleston Center for Admiralty Law. ( ) * 1778 PD - the Technical Conservation Act was legislated in the People's Republic of Haven. ( ) * 1790 PD/216 AL – The twelfth Earl of White Haven was born. ( ) 19th Century PD * 1800 PD – A chair commissioned by the eleventh Earl of White Haven was built in the Sandalwood System. ( ) Alfredo Yu's family were Dolists since around this time. ( ) * 1807 PD – Raoul Courvosier was born. ( ) * 1817 PD – Iris Babcock was born on Gryphon. ( ) * 1820 PD/233 AL – The ''Courageous''-class light Cruiser [[HMS Fearless (CL-56)|HMS Fearless]] was commissioned. Hamish Alexander was born. ( ) * c1843 – The Greenbriar-Chanticleer War took place. ( ) * 1847 PD – Bernard Yanakov was born on Grayson. ( ) * 1850s PD – The People's Republic of Haven begin their half century of conquest. (HH2) The new Protector's Palace was built in Austin City on Grayson. ( ) * 1852 PD/251 AL – Alistair McKeon was born. ( ) * 10/1/1859 PD/256 AL – Honor Harrington was born on the planet Sphinx. ( ) * 1860 PD – Jared Mayhew was born on Grayson. ( ) * Apr 1861 PD - massacre of Dolist protest marches in the People's Republic of Haven. * 1863 PD – Iris Babock enlisted in the Royal Manticoran Marine Corps. Grayson started to build its first orbital stations. ( ) * 1865 PD/260 AL – The Basilisk System was discovered and annexed by the Manticore. Horace Harkness enlisted in the RMN. ( ) * 1868 PD – Tomas Ramirez was born on the planet San Martin. Grayson and Masada started to vastly improve their technological level. The First Grayson-Masadan War was fought. ( ) * 1870 PD – Benjamin Mayhew IX was born on GraysonJesus Ramirez promoted to Commodore in the San Martin Navy. ( ) * 1873 PD – Matthew Simonds entered Masadan politics. The [[GNS Austin Grayson|GNS Austin Grayson]] was commissioned. The Grayson Space Navy reinvented the Inertial compensator. Raoul Courvosier was in combat for the last time until the Battle of Blackbird, thirty years later. ( ) * 1875 PD/265 AL – Honor Harrington entered Saganami Island. ( ) * 1876 PD – Honor Harrington graduated from the Academy as an Ensign.This contradicts her time in Admiral Courvosier's class. ( ) * 1877 PD/267 AL – Prescott Tremaine was born. ( ) * 1878 PD – Captain Raoul Courvosier tutored Honor Harrington for her math class. ( ) * 1880 PD – The Invasion of San Martin by the People's Republic of Haven took place; Tomas Ramirez and his mother and sistes escaped to Manticore. ( ) * 1881 PD – Honor Harrington was promoted to Lieutenant and assigned to [[HMS Osprey|HMS Osprey]] as sailing master. ( ) * 1882 PD – Honor Harrington assumed command of an intrasystem LAC. (HH1) Michael Mayhew was born on Grayson. ( ) * 1883 PD – Masada started to invest one-third of their Gross system product to the Navy for their planned conquest of Grayson. ( ) * 1885 PD – Chief Elder Thomas Simonds' new wife was born. ( ) * 1886 PD - The [[PNS Conquistador|PNS Conquistador]] received the first of many "Double A" efficiency ratings in the People's Navy. (Jayne's Intelligence Review) * 1888 PD – Trevor's Star System was annexed by the People's Republic of Haven. ( ) * 1890 PD- Honor Harrington entered the Commanding Officer's Course. ( ) * 1895 PD/277 AL – Sally MacBride enlisted in the Royal Manticoran Navy. ( ) * 1896 PD – Michael Reynaud became the assistant chief controller at Basilisk Traffic Control. ( ) * 1897 PD – Honor Harrington assumed command of the [[HMS Hawkwing|HMS Hawkwing]] and received the White Command Beret. Dame Estelle Matsuko becomes the Resident Commissioner for Planetary Affairs on Medusa. ( ) ** The PNS Conquistador put down a secessionist plot in the Morell Star System. ( ) * 1898 PD – Benjamin Mayhew IX became the new Protector of Grayson. ( ) * 278 AL – The Manticoran Parliament amended Paragraph 10, Subsection 3 of the Commercial Regulations. * 1898 PD – Michael Reynaud became the chief controller at Basilisk Traffic Control. Alistair McKeon was assigned to [[HMS Fearless (CL-56)|HMS Fearless]] as tactical officer. (HH1) Benjamin Mayhew IX became Protector of Grayson. ( ) * 1899 PD – Alistair McKeon was promoted to executive officer of Fearless. ( ) 20th Century PD * Sep 3 1901 PD'''02/13/281 AL – Battle of Basilisk was fought as result of failed Havenite attempt to take over the Manticore Wormhole Junction terminus located thereevent described in HH1, date given in Jayne's * '''1903 PD – the Second Grayson-Masadan War was fought. ( ) * 1905 PD – the First Havenite-Manticoran War beginned with the First Battle of Hancock Station ( ) * Oct 24, 1913 PD - Battle of Cerberus - culminating point of the POWs and political prisoners escape from Havenite secret planetary prison Hades2 years and 1 day from disaster in the Adler Stystem ( ) * Feb 16 1921 PD – Battle of Monicaevent described in SI1, date mentioned in SI2 * Oct 25 1921 PD - Unprovoked attack upon units of the Royal Manticoran Navy in the New Tuscany System commited by the Solarian League Navy ( ) * Nov 17 1921 PD - Solarian League Navy Frontier Fleet Task Group 3021 was disabled in the New Tuscany System by forces of RMN Tenth Fleet under the command of Vice Admiral Gold Peak ( ) Other Lists of Dates For some specific lists of dates you can see also: * Honor Harrington#Service Record * Monarch of Manticore * Solarian League Navy#History * History of the State Security Naval Forces * Elysian Space Navy#Evacuation of prisoners References Category:Chronology